Reesefur's Decision
by WarriorCats Cinderpelt
Summary: Reesekit has been born to Mapleheart of Pineclan. She has a prophecy that she will take an untold path through her life. Everything is fine throughout her apprenticeship then something happens... Will she be okay?
1. Allegiances

_I would like to thank Animal4Life, Goldenheart3, Wolfstar of RavenClan, SurpentFeather, AviRay, and for letting me use their OC's. _

**ALLEGIANCES**

**PINECLAN**

LEADER **Conestar-** Thick-furred, reddish-brown tom with green eyes, white underbelly and front paws.

DEPUTY **Barkfur-** Smooth-pelted gray and white tom with blue eyes, white hairs tipping the muzzle and ears.

MEDICINE CAT **Emberfoot-** Orange and white she-cat with unusual orange eyes.

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Acorntail-** Dark brown tabby with amber eyes, scars crisscrossing the muzzle.

**Leafheart-** Bracken colored she-cat with amber eyes, white paws, and underbelly.

**Rosedapple-** Honey-rose colored she-cat with green eyes, white ears and muzzle. _APPRENTICE-_ Mosspaw

**Poppyclaw- **Tortoiseshell she-cat with piercing gold eyes.

**Birchwing- **White tom with black stripes, sharp ice blue eyes.

**Ashpool- **Gray and white tom with blue eyes, white hairs tipping the muzzle and ears. _APPRENTICE-_ _Amberpaw_

**Redwhisker- **Thick-furred, reddish-brown tom with green eyes.

**Eagleleg- **Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes, white tail, and underbelly.

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Brightflower- **Russet she-cat with amber eyes. (mother of Pepperkit, Oliverkit, and Herbiekit)

**Mapleheart- **Calico she-cat with green eyes. (mother of Reesekit, Graciekit, and Roniekit)

**Sandwhisker- **Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes, oldest nursing queen.

APPRENTICES 

**Mosspaw- **White and gray tom with blue eyes.

**Amberpaw- **Honey-pelted she-cat with green eyes, white paws, and underbelly.

ELDERS

**Oneclaw- **Black and white tom with blue eyes, born with one claw, oldest cat in Pineclan.

**MEADOWCLAN**

LEADER **Waspstar- **Golden furred she-cat with hazel eyes and a long scar down her chest and belly.

DEPUTY **Roseeyes- **Albino she-cat.

MEDICINE CAT **Indigocloud- **Black she-cat with a white underbelly/paws and purple eyes. _APPRENTICE-_ Wheatpaw

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Thunderstripe- **Large, muscular brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white stripe running down his back. _APPRENTICE-_ Heatherpaw

**Silverfang- **Small, heavy-built she-cat with pale green eyes.

**Blackfang- **Small, skinny black tom with pale green eyes, lean tail. _APPRENTICE-_ Mintpaw

**Silverglow- **Light gray she-cat with white and yellow patches and amber eyes.

**Goldestripe- **Golden she-cat with darker stripes and golden eyes. A

**Dusktail-** Dusky brown tom with cream paws, muzzle, and underbelly. Has amber eyes. _APPRENTICE-_ Shypaw

**Flowerleap- **Albino she-cat.

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Swanbelly- **Long-furred white she-cat with hazel eyes.

APPRENTICES 

**Shypaw- **White she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Heatherpaw- **Creamy brown she-cat with golden eyes.

**Mintpaw- **Pale gray tom with minty eyes.

**Wheatpaw- **Golden tom with amber eyes and a brown back.

ELDERS

**Aldertail- **Large ragged-furred brown tom with yellow eyes.

**Jackalclaw- **Brown-furred tom with hazel eyes.

**RIPPLECLAN**

LEADER **Ravenstar- **Small, lithe, pale gray tom with blue eyes, a large scar on right shoulder. _APPRENTICE-_ Birchpaw

DEPUTY **Grayfur-** Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

MEDICINE CAT **Daypool- **Small, lithe, Siamese with green eyes. Missing half of her ear and holds a huge scar.

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Frostlight-** White she-cat with amber eyes. _APPRENTICE-_ Honeypaw

**Poppyleaf-** Brown and white she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**Seedmuzzle- **Light brown furred tom with blue eyes and a white speckled muzzle.

**Waterleaf- **White tom with blue-gray spots and blue eyes.

**Riverpelt- **Energetic young white tom with blue eyes.

**Whiskerpool- **Thick-furred gray tom with very long whiskers.

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Roselight-** Lithe, short-furred pale brown she-cat with amber eyes and a fluffy tail. (mother of Wolfkit, Harekit, and Fallowkit)

**Echoshine- **Black and White she-cat with green eyes. (mother of Mistkit, Hollykit, and Petalkit)

**Splashlily- **Blue-gray furred she-cat with green eyes. (mother of Finchkit, Mothkit, and Thrushkit)

APPRENTICES 

**Honeypaw- **Golden furred she-cat with amber eyes.

**Birchpaw- **Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**SHADECLAN**

LEADER **Tigerstar- **Large, aging muscular dark ginger tom with black tabby stripes and golden eyes.

DEPUTY **Olivepoppy- **Lithe, sleek-furred white she-cat with green eyes, bright ginger legs, and gray paws.

MEDICINE CAT(S)

**Brokenfoot- **Dark ginger she-cat with a twisted paw.

**Quetzalflight- **Black she-cat with blue-gray spots and blue eyes. _APPRENTICE-_ Willowpaw

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Toadclaw-** Large thick-furred light gray tom with amber eyes (blind in left), battle-scarred pelt, missing right ear.

**Darkclaw-** Jet-black tom with dark brown eyes. _APPRENTICE-_ Sandypaw

**Littleflower-** Small golden tabby she-cat with bright green eyes.

**Lionfire- **Muscular golden tabby tom with gold eyes.

**Kestrelflight- **Red-furred she-cat with green eyes.

**Rippleclaw- **Sleek black tom with blue eyes, formerly of Rippleclan.

**Amberwing- **Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

**Blueeyes- **Thick-furred blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Jayflight- **Pale blue-gray she-cat with silver paws and blue eyes. (mother of Flamekit, Bluekit, and Cherrykit)

APPRENTICES 

**Sandypaw- **Sandy colored she-cat with green eyes, light gray tail, scarred front leg.

**Willowpaw- **Sleek-furred light gray she-cat, amber eyes, and white paws.

ELDERS

**Oakwillow- **Battle-scarred small bracken-colored tom with brown eyes.

**Frostfur- **White she-cat with a torn ear and blue eyes.

**Leopardleaf- **Spotted golden she-cat with golden eyes, retired early due to a leg injury.


	2. Prologue

Three cats stood beside a stream, watching as a fourth cat approached. He walked delicately across the shaggy moss that covered the riverbank. Starlight shimmered around his paws and misted on his sleek black fur.

"Out of all the places in Starclan, why did you choose to meet by th-this water?! I prefer the crunching of leaves in Shadeclan." He demanded, shaking his recently groomed coat. "It's far to wet, I can't even breathe!"

A bracken furred she-cat rose to her paws. "Ravenclaw, stop complaining. I chose this noisy and damp place so no cat can overhear us."

Ravenclaw snorted and sat beside his mate, a cream-colored she-cat. "Well, Gorseheart, what's the special news?!"

"I've gathered you here today, a cat from each clan. A kit has been born to Mapleheart of Pineclan." Gorseheart meowed. The group hesitated for a moment before staring back at her.

"So, a kit has been born in Shadeclan today, why can't we focus on _that_ kit?" Ravenclaw meowed sharply.

"Because life doesn't revolve around your clan." The new speaker was a gray and white tom with ice-blue eyes. "This is great news, Gorseheart, but I have a feeling this is not why you brought us here." He turned towards the she-cat.

"You are right, Rockstripe." Gorseheart agreed. "This kit has a prophecy. She will take an untold route through her life, that no cat has taken before. It will be a difficult decision and could lead to a risky situation. So it's our job to protect her."

"What can we do to start?" A cream-colored she-cat questioned. "We could send her a warning."

"That's no use, Honeyfur. Kits these days are not aware of things like the ancient days." Ravenclaw muttered under his breath.

"They never were aware of things, _Ravenclaw_," Rockstripe emphasized the last part of his sentence.

"Would you be quiet?! If you won't calm down, the whole forest will hear you!" Honeyfur growled. She twitched her tail impatiently.

"Fine. I still think this is ridiculous to fight over something as stupid as a Pineclan kit. Let's just wait until she's older to warn her. If not, don't warn her at all." Ravenclaw huffed. "Would you care to tell me why this involves all four clans?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe this could affect all the cats like what happened when Darkwing tried to control the forest. We had a prophecy when he was a kit, but we didn't do anything to stop it." Gorseheart pointed out. She ran a paw over her ear.

"Then let's stop it before there's another Darkwing!" Ravenclaw growled. "We all know what happened then!"

"Ravenclaw, I promise you there will not be another Darkwing," Gorseheart explained, "or I'll be a mouse. The meeting is over." The cats said their good-byes before floating back up to Silverpelt.

Gorseheart stayed by the stream, waiting until they were gone. She wandered through Pineclan's territory continuously until she reached a bramble shaft. She shoved herself through the thorns and padded down a slight slope that led to the nursery.

"You'll be safe, little one. I promise." Gorseheart whispered to a calico she-kit. She laid down next to her, guarding the entrance of the nursery, preparing to fight any cat who would harm the beloved creature.


	3. Chapter One

Reesekit wriggled with excitement, looking down at the apprentice den. "We'll be sleeping there tonight!" She giggled.

Graciekit sat beside her, looking down at the hollow. "Cats are gathering already, can we go now?" She asked her mother, Mapleheart.

"Not looking like you've been in a fight with a badger!" She scolded. Mapleheart pulled Graciekit towards her and began licking rapidly.

"I think the whole Clan will get to see how beautiful I am today!" Roniekit huffed, drawing a paw over her ear.

"I highly doubt that. Come here." Mapleheart let go of Graciekit and began to groom her other kit.

"Awh, come on!" Roniekit grumbled. Her two sisters began to laugh. She twisted away from her mother's tongue and scrambled over her paws to the entrance of the nursery.

"Now can we go?" Reesekit asked impatiently.

"Not until Conestar calls us," Mapleheart explained. Reesekit looked around to spot Sandwhisker, the oldest nursery queen.

"Will you watch us become apprentices?" She asked. Sandwhisker always felt like a sister to her or a second mother.

"I wouldn't miss it for Starclan!" She heaved herself towards the entrance to settle herself by some ferns. She watched the leader scramble on a branch.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highpine for a clan meeting!" Conestar's yowl echoed through the camp.

Reesekit felt like she was going to bounce into the hollow but her mother stopped her. "You will walk out like a warrior, not a newborn kit that doesn't have common sense," Mapleheart stated. She gave herself a quick groom before she walked out with her three kits.

Reesekit felt as if the whole of Pineclan was staring at her prodding down the nursery path to the hollow. "Where do we sit?" She whispered to her mother. Mapleheart pointed to the front of the crowd. Reesekit gulped before sitting down next to her nervous sisters. Her heart was pounding so hard, she thought it was going to thump out of her chest but she remained confident.

"What if I forget what to do?" Graciekit trembled.

"You won't, I promise." A tortoiseshell she-cat meowed from behind them.

"I've called you together for one of the most important moments in the life of a Clan," Conestar began. "Mapleheart's and Brightflower's kits have reached their sixth moon, and it's time for them to become apprentices." He beckoned with his tail. "Come forward."

Reesekit took a deep breath before she stood up. "Reesekit, from this moment on you will be known as Reesepaw. Eagleleg, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be a mentor to Reesepaw. You have shown yourself to be an approving loyal and hard-working warrior. Do all that you can to pass on your knowledge to Reesepaw." Conestar meowed. Reesekit- no, Reesepaw walked over to her new mentor to touch noses.

"I'll be the best apprentice ever!" She whispered. Eagleleg smiled.

"And we'll make the best team." She giggled. Reesekit sat down beside her new mentor to watch her sisters and Brightflower's kits become apprentices.

"Reesepaw! Graciepaw! Roniepaw!"

"Oliverpaw! Herbiepaw! Pepperpaw!"

Reesepaw blushed as her clanmates called her name into the sky. When the clan began to break up, she happily scampered over to Graciepaw and Roniepaw.

"Isn't this great?! We're apprentices, finally!" Graciepaw explained. Her two sisters nodded agreement.

"Now I want to be a warrior," Roniepaw whispered.

"Aww, you want to be a warrior? Then come with me! Graciepaw, your mentor is by the freshkill pile. Reesepaw, Eagleleg is talking to Conestar." A tortoiseshell she-cat nudged Roniepaw. "Come on, I'll show you the territory!"

Reesepaw walked off, heading towards Conestar's den. She ducked through the small tunnel that expanded to an open space where Conestar and Eagleleg were talking.

"The twolegs poisoned the prey again. Acorntail has an illness." Eagleleg reported. Reesepaw heard Conestar sigh.

"Maybe we could move our hunting patrols towards the mountains? I mean, we have no other choice than to eat the prey." He replied.

"We can't eat the prey. If we shift our hunting patrols as you said, we can't train our apprentices to hunt. It's too dangerous up there. With all the badger sets, foxes, and wolves, a warrior could easily get hurt or die. We don't want to risk our apprentices." Eagleleg protested. She shifted her body towards the entrance. "We'll decide later. I'm going to show Reesepaw the territory."

Reesepaw ran as fast as she could out of the den and towards the freshkill pile. She sat down and looked over to the leader's den. Eagleleg was getting out of it. That was close, she thought to herself.

"Let's go scout the territory!" Reesepaw's mentor explained. Reesepaw felt like she was going to burst with excitement, but she kept calm.

"Can my sisters come too?" She looked for her sisters and their mentors. They were at the entrance of the camp.

"Sure," Eagleleg meowed. Reesepaw bounded over to her two sisters.

"We get to go scouting together!" She giggled. As soon as she said that, Emberfoot, the medicine cat walked over to them.

"I'm afraid not," She meowed quietly.

"Why not?" Eagleleg retorted.

"The disease isn't just in the prey, it's all over the forest floor. Well, the disease is contagious and it's capable of destroying any living thing. It's best to keep in camp for a while." Emberfoot twitched her fluffy orange tail. Reesepaw moaned.

"Ok." She and her sisters sadly walked off to the apprentice den.

"WAKE UP!" A gray tom apprentice screeched into the air. Reesepaw arched her back by the surprise.

"Pepperpaw, it's too early for this!" His brother, Oliverpaw, complained. "Unless you got some good news."

"We get to go out into the forest! Hurry!" Pepperpaw scampered off. It had been a quarter moon since Reesepaw and her sisters became apprentices. The disease was dying down and hunting patrols carried on as before. Acorntail was back in the warrior's den and everything was seeming fine.

Reesepaw yawned, blinking the sleepiness from her eyes. Oliverpaw was correct, it was too early for this. But... she gets to go scout the territory for the first time! She prodded her sisters awake and went to join her mentor after a quick groom.

"Where are we going to go first?" Reesepaw asked. Eagleleg thought for a moment before speaking.

"Tall Pine." She answered. Reesepaw heard about Tall Pine before. It's a huge pine tree that apprentices train their climbing skills on.

"I think we should go to the marshes on the Rippleclan border." Poppyclaw, Roniepaw's mentor meowed.

"We can go there after," Eagleleg responded.

They headed out into the forest. It was so quiet, all you could hear was the pine needles crunching below their paws and the slow and steady breaths of the six cats. Redwhisker lead the small group through the pine trees until they reached an enormous pine tree that had many low, spread-apart branches.

"Is this Tall Pine?" Graciepaw asked.

"Yes. Apprentices train their climbing skills and challenge each other who can climb the highest. Don't get any ideas because any cat who does that ends up getting hurt." Redwhisked chuckled. "I ended up breaking my leg!"

"Did it hurt?" Roniepaw asked the red-furred warrior.

"Of course. I got in so much trouble my apprentice training got extended by three moons!" Redwhisker twitched an ear.

"That was mouse-brained!" Eagleleg giggled.

"Oh, Eagleleg did it too! And she got a worse punishment!" Redwhisker nudged his clanmate politely.

"Oh, Redwhisker!" Eagleleg nudged him back.

"Can we see Eagle Falls now?" Graciepaw murmured.

"Yes, why of course." Redwhisker continued through the forest on a sandy path. "When you get up here be careful of the water. A few moons ago, Clearpaw fell in while chasing a squirrel and drowned."

Reesepaw remembered when she was a kit, an apprentice drowned and the clan held a vigil for him. It was a sad day, and her mother was crying because it was her sister's kit.

The group headed upstream until they heard a roaring sound. "That's Eagle Falls," Redwhisker explained. "Rippleclan is lucky because fish sometimes fly out of the water and land on their side." He shouted the last part over the roaring sound. As they began to walk away, Reesepaw heard a voice downwind. Redwhisker came to a stop.

"Did any of you hear that?" Redwhisker asked. Reesepaw sniffed the air. It smelled very strange, like fish and leaves.

"What's that smell?" She whispered. Redwhisker sniffed the air and perked his ears up.

"Shadeclan and Rippleclan are invading!" He shouted.


End file.
